Braguitas Rosas
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Un Natsu aburrido y solo, se cuela en casa de Lucy como ya es costumbre, por entretenerse en algo. Mientras espera a que la Maga estelar salga de la ducha, un objeto en concreto llama su atención, empezando un lío del que no supo como pasó.


**.:Braguitas Rosas:.**

Género: Humor.

Pareja: NaLu.

Nota: pertenece a la lista de _**ONE-SHOTS**_ que hay en mi perfil para escribir por votación. Esta historia ganó esta vez así que aquí la tienen.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía y la idea de una imagen que vi un día en deviant art :3

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Magnolia. De esos en los que Natsu decide colarse en casa de Lucy porque está aburrido y no le apetece ir a su casa. Encima de todo, Happy no había ido con él porque Wendy le había invitado a ir al parque con ella y Charle a tomar helado. Lo había dejado abandonado por una mujer. "Bueno… gata…"

Y así se adentró por la ventana de la sala de estar de Lucy. Miró a todos lados esperando la típica bronca por no haber entrado por la puerta como se debiera, pero esta no llegó. "¿Dónde está Lucy?" Entonces se fijo en el leve vapor que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño. Se acercó a ella.

- Lucy, ¿Estás ahí? – no le contestó nadie, seguramente no lo oiría por el agua.

Así, decidió esperar sentado en la cama de la rubia.

Pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y Lucy no parecía querer salir del baño. Aburrido de nuevo y aprovechando la ausencia de la maga estelar empezó a revolver por el cuarto buscando algo interesante con lo que entretenerse.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos lo único que encontraba eran libros y material de escritura por todas partes. ¿Qué especie de obsesión tenía su compañera por la lectura? Nunca la entendería, Lucy era muy rara.

Por fin, en una de los cajones de la cómoda, encontró algo interesante. Levantó el objeto y sonrió con malicia mientras se lo colocaba.

- Nin-nin… - susurró contra el material mientras ponía las manos en gesto de ninja. – Eso es ¡Soy un ninja, temedme todos!

.

.

Dentro de la bañera. Lucy se despertaba lentamente de su sueño. Se estiró y salió del agua a la vez que cogía una gran toalla para envolver su cuerpo. Estaba tan relajada, que se había quedado dormida con el olor a sales nuevas que había comprado en el mercado.

Se secó el pelo con otra toalla y fue a la cesta de la ropa limpia para vestirse. "¿eh, donde está mi ropa interior?"

.

.

Fuera, el Dragón Slayer de fuego, se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación cuando oyó movimiento dentro del servicio. Así que ideó un pequeño plan para asustar a Lucy y de paso enseñarle su nueva pose ninja. Con esa máscara rosa realmente parecía un autentico ninja.

Así, se escondió detrás de la cama, mientras la rubia salía del cuarto de baño vestida con la toalla. Natsu sonrió y fue a levantarse, cuando notó un ligero olor provenir de su amiga. Olía tan bien… y parecía el mismo aroma que venía sintiendo desde hace rato de la máscara. Y sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Lucy estaba demasiado despistada buscando en su armario la ropa interior para darse cuenta de la presencia del ojiverde.

- Oh, aquí hay unas – levantó la prenda en alto, a la vez que sentía algo suave entre sus piernas.

Un sonoro gemido no se hizo esperar para salir de sus labios. Sonrojada a más no poder se gira bruscamente encontrando a Natsu a escasos centímetros de sus piernas y con sus bragas rosas en la cabeza. Su sonrojo aumenta de ser posible, incluyendo a su vez un aura oscura de rabia.

Natsu, que había oído el gemido, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó violentamente al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Solo había querido saber de dónde provenía el exquisito olor que había sentido… y eso lo había llevado hasta el lugar privado de la rubia.

Al sentir el aura amenazante de esta al instante, se echa hacia atrás notando una gran serie de escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral. Erza daba miedo cabreada, pero nadie salvo él, sabía que Lucy no se quedaba para nada atrás. Tragó saliva cuando en vez de sus habituales ojos chocolate se encontró con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Natsu Dragneel?

- H-ha sido… un accidente – poco a poco se iba arrastrando hacia atrás, pero al rato sintió el borde de la cama "Ya no tengo salida".

- ¿Un accidente, eh? – su sonrisa no lo calmaba en absoluto - ¡Te voy a enseñar yo lo que pasa cuando te "accidentas"!

Y saltó encima de él acorralándolo contra el edredón para darle un par de golpes, pero Natsu la sujeta de las muñecas para que no llegue a pasar. Solo lo hizo para defenderse, pero sabía que si la soltaba ahora, no lo salvaría de nada.

- ¿Qué haces Natsu? – preguntó ella viéndose paralizada - ¡Esto no te salvará por siempre! – y vio como su enfado disminuía notándose el sonrojo en su piel. - ¡En algún momento aflojaras el agarre y ese será tu fin! – y aunque no se notaba, hacía fuerza para deshacerse de ello, pero la tenía tan firmemente sujeta que no se movía ni un músculo.

- ¿Po-porque estás tan cabreada, no te gustó? – él solo lo había dicho para cambiar de tema, pero se dio cuenta del significado una vez salió de su boca.

Quedaron en silencio total. Lucy ya no peleaba para soltarse y sus miradas no se encontraban para nada. Miraban a lados opuestos totalmente sonrojados.

- ¿Po-porque lo hiciste? – preguntó la maga con un tono bajo de voz, tan bajo que si no fuera por el buen oído de Natsu no lo hubiera logrado oír.

- Olías bien… - sabía que si le contaba que había husmeado en su cuarto se cabrearía más, y para suerte de él la máscara había caído en algún lugar de la habitación antes de chocar contra el lecho de ella.

"Oh por dios, era tan obvio que ha rebuscado en mis cosas…" Los miró sin saber que decir y suspiró. Pues sabía que tampoco lo había hecho a mal, pero le seguía molestando. Simplemente no podía enfadarse con él.

- ¿¡Lu-lucy!? – el Dragneel tenía los ojos como platos sin poder despegarlos de ella. Y es que al suspirar, la toalla se había aflojado de su agarre y ahora estaba tapando las piernas de la rubia.

- ¡Kyaaaa! – se pegó al cuerpo de Natsu en cuanto se dio cuenta de su desnudez.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Cállate! Esto es culpa tuya – lo miró mal desde su posición – y ahora suéltame las manos para que me tape.

Entonces el mago cayó en la cuenta de que todavía tomaba a la Heartfilia por las muñecas. Notó la sangre bajarle de la cabeza a cierta parte de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos y soltar a Lucy, si no, dios sabe que le habría hecho.

En cuanto se vio libre, se tapó de nuevo con la toalla y recogió la prenda rosa del suelo. Al girarse a mirar a Natsu este tenía el brazo sobre la cara. Pudo apreciar que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "¿Tan poco le gusto?" Tras mirar más abajo se retractó y su cara pareció el tomate más maduro del mundo.

Natsu Dragneel tenía una erección. Por su culpa. En su cama. Y se estaba conteniendo.

Rápidamente entró en el baño, no sin antes darle aviso a Natsu de que ya podía mirar.

Este, se destapó los ojos justo en el momento en que veía desaparecer la figura de la rubia por la puerta del servicio. "¿Qué ha sido eso tan intenso que he sentido hace unos segundos con Lucy?" Se preguntaba el dragón Slayer mientras miraba el bulto en su pantalón. El olor que había desprendido la maga estelar en ese momento había sido demasiado embriagador para él, lo había mareado al punto de querer probar de ella, como si fuera la más exquisita flama que hubiera visto. No lo entendía. "Y todo por esas braguitas rosas".

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Fin fin xD Ya.. algunos querrían lemon, pero me parece muy precipitado ponerlo después de ese final xD Así que vuestras mentes podrán seguir en la imaginación como más os apetezca. Ahora actualizaré un poco la lista de One-shots, Drabbles y os pediré que votéis como la vez anterior x3**

**Me ha encantado escribir NaLu después de tiempo *-* Y se me hace muy divertida la parte inocente de Natsu xD (Aunque a veces creo que no lo es tanto)**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado, muchos saludos y por supuesto espero que me dejéis esos reviews que me hacen ponerle ganas a cada uno de mis fics para que en vuestro rostro se dibuje el sentimiento que intente reflejar OwO que profundo me salió xD **

**Bueno en fin, me despido hasta otra ;9 Neko besitos a todos!**


End file.
